PeachyAcai
Hi, I'm Lily, a user that joined in 2015. I'm usually called Lily, but if you want, you can call me some of my nicknames which are Lily of the Valley (:P) or Lillibelle. Info Profile *'Parents: '''Two people that I can't say their real name. *'Parent's Story: I don't have a story unless if you count reality... *'Roommate: '''Myself! Unless if you count my mom. Yeah, we share a room. *'Secret Heart's Desire: IDEK *'My "Magic" Touch: '''Is it possible that I don't have magic? Yes it is! But if you don't mean that, then, WELP. *'"Oh Curses!" Moment: I admit this, I always have bad luck. Why... just why... I only get good luck on Tuesdays or something. *'''Favorite Subject: Art, I love drawing and the art stuff except for deadlines though... oh and also Language Arts... I love writing, except for when I forget to do it and the deadlines. *'Least Favorite Subject: '''P.E, otherwise known as Physical Education. I hate the sweat, please don't mention the sweat! And also the substitute teacher. She treats us like college students (no offense, substitute teacher, sorry)! The only "units" I ever participate in are Badminton and Hockey. Volleyball, Soccer, Baseball, I'm practically daydreaming. *'Best Friends Forever After: 'I'd say my YouTuber friends and my cousin and my neighbor. One of my besties is Meeshell Mermaid (She's gonna stay at my house when I get her doll) OCs OCs ''Find my OCs:Category:Lily's OCsLily's OCs '' Personality and Appearance Personality I am a weird person. I'm pretty shy when it comes to plays and such. Like, literally, I'm fine when I'm saying the lines to myself, so you could say I have stagefright. Appearance I have beige skin. I looks a lot like Brooke Page, so that's why I love Brooke Page so much. Relationships Family I am the daughter of two people, and I have a brother. I admit, I told people Summer is my sister, but she's actually my cousin... Summer didn't want to tell anyone, but oh well. I also have another two cousins, Skylar and Tina. Tina joined but she closed her account... My brother's name is Luke, by the way. Doesn't live with me, graduated, and yeah. Friends In RL, I have a friend named Sabrina, and then a girl who I prefer not to say her name... anyway, Sabrina lets me say her name since she has a YT channel. Also, I have a friend in my P.E. class named Chris. Yeah, her name is Chris. And yes, she has a YT channel with her friend. On here, these are the people I would consider friends, but I have no idea if they consider me as a friend. Taylor, Bel, Sab, Grimms, Ginger, and Nyx. Story Quotes OC Ships Romance Ships *Pythe *Mark Rivalry Ships *Candalotte *Spindle Gold with anyone Art To-Do-List ^^ Myself None yet For Other Hexcellent People! *Elka Frost in Fairest On Ice for Soren (complete, getting a revamp) *Magi Smierc for Rubi (Watercolours, I no longer do watercolours though, so this would be the last watercolour one!) *Turchelesa Blue for Ginger (Anime Style) *Paperina Danser for Grimms *Merana Little for JK (in Getting Fairest and Remake of Sugar Coated) *Cupid's Arrow for Sab (Miyuki Tanuki and Akio Fukui) Gallery LilysChibiArtofCop.jpg LilysArtOfCop.jpg FayFairerEpicWinter.jpg FayDragonGamesForJade.jpg FayFairerBirthdayBallArtTrade.jpg MiyukiTanukiFanart.jpg XanthippiAnimeChibiFanartforRubi.jpg LucyTwinkler.png FawnDarbyThroughTheWoods.png Gretaheart.jpg Beatricebear.jpg Odelleswan.jpg Babara Yaga Art.jpg Biane Wolf.jpg SpringHua.jpg Ginawishprofileart.jpg Ginawishprofileartshaded.jpg Trivia *Birthday = September 5th *I'm a Virgo *I AM OBSESSED LOVE WITH TIGERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS <3333333 BAE *I seem to have a lot of enemies... Category:Driver